Young Hormone Crazy Teenagers
by Zamurai
Summary: -SasuSaku- ONESHOT After a boring mission, Team 7 stays at a hotel to relax. Naruto's off being Naruto, Kakashi's off being a pervert, Sasuke can't stop thinking about his pink-haired teammate, and dense-as-ever Sakura's tired of all the idiocy around her


Note: This mission only required one person, Naruto, but somehow he dragged the rest of his old team along with him.

**Young, Hormone-Crazy Teenagers**

The whole Team Seven was out on a C-rank mission, guiding a hunted craftsman to the hidden village of Sand. This was their first mission as a team after Sasuke finally escaped Orochimaru a month ago and defeated his brother Itachi. After he came back to Konoha, they all teamed up and defeated Orochimaru. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto were all jounins now and seventeen years old. As usual Naruto was whining his voice out about how this stupid mission wasn't fit for **him**, a jounin and also the future 'Hokage' of the leaf. This continued on even after they arrived at Sand and dropped the craftsman off. Sakura, still with short hair, was on the verge of insanity. Kakashi, who didn't have to come but came anyway, had his head buried in his precious'Icha Icha Paradise' book. Sasuke was staring at Sakura from behind, lost in thought. _'Itachi's gone and I can finally show my true feelings...Sakura...'_

"AHHHH! That's it I can't take it anymore!" screamed the very person on the Uchiha's mind.

"Huh? Take what Sakura-chan?" asked the ever-dense Naruto.

"She means you, dobe." answered the calm, yet annoyed Sasuke.

"Well no one asked you, bastard!"

"Dobe."

"Damned Bastard!"

"Dobe."

"Emotion-less retard!"

"Dobe."

"Stupid tomato-lover!"

Ooooh...that hit a nerve. Naruto's triumphant smirk was quickly replaced by a look of utter horror as he saw the deadly look on Sasuke's face. With one swift move, Sasuke came to stand right in front of him and picked him up by the collar.

"Don't you **ever** diss the tomatoes. You do and I'll have you stripped and fed to evil monkeys, and…"

Naruto gulped. Nothing could be worse than evil monkeys, right?

"...give all the ramen in Ichiraku to Chouji."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Sasuke smirked.

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! MASSAGE YOUR FEET! EVEN GIVE YOU A SPONGE BATH! JUST DON'T TAKE AWAY MY SWEET BEAUTIFUL RAMEN!"

"Dobe." And with that Sasuke beat the living daylights out of him. Leaving his bloody pulp form on the ground, he went to where Sakura and Kakashi had left without them.

He smirked.

"No one mocks the tomato."

Meanwhile...Sakura and Kakashi had left Sasuke and Naruto to their little squabble. Sakura was finally able to enjoy some peace and quiet. Actually it was too quiet...

"I wonder what happened to Naruto-kun..."

"Don't worry, Sasuke wouldn't kill him." Kakashi replied putting his book away.

"And he speaks!"

Kakashi just sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, let's stay the night in Sand. You're tired right?"

"Hmm...yeah, but where are we going to stay?"

"Stay where?" Sasuke joined the conversation.

"We're staying here in Sand tonight."

"Anyways, to answer your question Sakura, in a hotel. That one to be specific." Kakashi pointed to a huge hotel. With that, Team Seven minus Naruto went to the hotel.

"Wow, this room is so big!" exclaimed Sakura entering the hotel room that looked more like a big apartment. She went over to the balcony and felt the cool nighttime breeze lightly blow against her skin and hair.

"Sasuke-kun, come check out the view!"

Sasuke leaned against the balcony railing next to her and watched her. He may have not showed it, but he was awe at just how beautiful Sakura was. Her emerald eyes sparkled brightly, her short pink hair swaying along with the breeze. The moonlight illuminated her features, giving her an angel-like glow.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

_'Hmm...it's nothing compared to you.' _Sasuke thought still staring at her, this time with a slight smile.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him, feeling his gaze on her. She smiled at him.

He turned away to avoid a blush creeping up his face.

"Yeah...it's nice."

He turned back to Sakura to see her staring at him.

Slowly, he leaned down to her face. They were a few inches apart when...

"Hey you two lovebirds!"

And just like that the peaceful moment was interrupted by Kakashi.

"I can see that you're having a moment, but I'm gonna go explore the town and check out the stores. Wanna come?"

"Sensei, just say that you want to go look at more porn books. Not like that's a surprise." Sakura answered slightly annoyed.

"Ouch. Your lack of faith in me hurts, Sakura. Well then I guess that means it's only me and Sasuke."

"No way." Sasuke sent an angry glare at Kakashi. Kakashi stepped back a little.

"Well, I can't just leave the two of you alone."

Sakura looked at him questionably. "Why not?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"A young, hormone-crazy, teenage couple left alone in a hotel room? Not a good idea."

"What?" Sakura was blushing. "First of all, we're not a couple!" _'Though that doesn't so bad' _She thought secretly.

"And we're definitely not 'hormone-crazy'." replied the Uchiha, calm, yet slightly blushing.

"Still, one can never be too sure with teens and their active hormones. Why, just this morning, a certain someone was staring at another certain someone's behind."

_'What? I wasn't looking **at **herbehind! Dammit! How the heck does he even know, he was reading his damned perverted book! Calm, down Uchiha, just pretend you don't what he's talking about.' _

Sasuke's expression changed from shocked to once again calm.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Sakura was totally clueless. "Never mind, just go already. What ever you're thinking in that sick mind of yours won't happen, so leave!" Sakura tried to push Kakashi out the door but to no avail.

"Just go look at your perverted books." Sasuke was starting to lose his patience.

"You guys are sure in a hurry. Can't wait for me to leave so you two can make-out? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kakashi shook his head in disappointment.

Sakura was as red as a tomato, from blushing or from anger, who knows?

"...Kakashi-sensei..." she growled in a low, deadly voice.

Once again Kakashi backed away.

"Y...yeah?" He squeaked out. He had a feeling that he had gone one step too far.

"GET OUT!"

With that, Kakashi ran out the door, almost peeing in his pants out of fear. Sasuke was a little surprised at Sakura's outburst but smirked as he saw his old sensei run for his life, out the door, holding his dick through the fabric of his pants.

Sakura took a few calm breaths and calmed down. "Finally he's gone."

"Hn..."

She then turned to Sasuke. "What should we do now?"

"Hn...don't know."

She sighed and walked back to the balcony, where Sasuke still stood. She forgot the balcony was lower than the room and so twisted her ankle and fell forward onto Sasuke. Sasuke kept his balance and caught her. His arms were around her and her head rested on his chest.

They stayed like that for a moment, Sakura was pressed up against him slightly. When the pain in her ankle wore off, Sakura looked up at Sasuke. They stared at each other for a few seconds before both of them blushed a deep red, finally realizing their position. Quickly, he let go of her.

Turning his head to the side, he finally spoke.

"So...you alright?

"Um...yeah. Thanks."

"Hn."

They went back to leaning on the railing.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while before Sasuke reached out for Sakura's hand and gently held it. Sakura looked up at him startled, but the gentleness in his normally cold eyes made her smile and hold his hand back.

Sasuke smiled for the second time that day and lightly pulled her into a hug. He stared into her widened emerald pools and lowered his face to her's once more.

Sakura, who was already blushing, turned even redder when their faces were only a few inches apart. When she could feel his warm breath on her lips, she slowly closed her eyes seeing Sasuke do the same.

Sasuke moved his lips to her ears first, and whispered softly.

"Sakura...I love you."

He then claimed her lips in his own in a sweet, gentle kiss. He has always wondered what she would taste like. Well now he knows.

_'Kind of like strawberries. Sweet and delicious.'_

What started out as gentle soon turned passionate. Sasuke gently inserted his tongue in her mouth when she shyly opened it for him. He pulled her against him as close as possible as he explored every part of her mouth wanting more of her taste. Although he didn't like sweet stuff, Sakura was a definite exception.He tried to get Sakura to use her's also, which she did, although shyly at first. They wrestled each other's tongues for a while before breaking away for much needed oxygen.

"Hey...Sakura..."

"...Yeah..."

"I know what we can do..."

A blush soon replaced Sakura's questioning look as she understood what he meant. The look on his face gave it away.

Kakashi came back 2 hours later.

"I'm back! And I brought back Naruto, who is unfortunately no longer a bloody pulp!" Kakashi placed his shoes on the mat. Naruto glared at him then went to yell at Sasuke, which didn't happen because he fainted (which is normal) when he reached there. Kakashi soon followed.

"You two better have behaved...while...I...was...gone?" He slowed down his speech when he saw why Naruto had fainted. His jaw slightly dropped under his mask and he drooled a little but that was quickly replaced by a victorious smirk.

Sasuke and Sakura were lying on the couch, Sasuke on top, intensely making out. What's worse was that they were both **half** naked. Sakura still had on her shorts but was missing her top, exposing her upper body, still covered by a bra. Sasuke had his pants on but was also missing his shirt, exposing his broad chest. They hadn't even noticed Kakashi or Naruto, they've been too busy making out for the past 2 hours. It's a wonder that they still hadn't done 'it' yet, although they might, if they continued what they were doing.

Kakashi, although wanting to see more, took himself and Naruto out of the room.

"I warned them didn't I? Oh well." He sighed.

"Young, hormone-crazy, teenagers these days."

**The End**

**-------**

A/N: So wadya think? This is my first fanfic so i hope i did ok. Review please!


End file.
